The Superfund Basic Research Program at Texas A&M University will rely heavily on Analytical Services Core is to identify and quality chemicals of potential concern from samples obtained from existing Superfund sites, sites undergoing remediation and environmental samples from study areas used for monitoring and modeling obtained through the Field Studies Core. This research support core will provide access to a wide array of analytical instrumentation and expertise that is not available in the laboratories or the PIs directing SBRP research projects. This core will also assist the Superfund Investigators with identification and quantification of endocrine disruptive chemicals, genotoxic and non- genotoxic chemicals, and non-genotoxic chemicals, and chemicals regarded as development hazards. The determination of these chemical species will assist the Superfund Investigators in their remediation and risk assessment projects and models.